Cai A Noite
by OliverTheHobbit
Summary: Às vezes as coisas não saem como você esperava e você se sente perdido. Às vezes você tem alguém para contar quando isso acontece.


Olhos azuis atentos observavam a noite cair.

Em suas mãos, uma sacola simples com dois ou três itens escassos. Dentro de seu casaco já puído, os dois pequenos luxos que conseguira afanar.

Via as pessoas andando, apressadas. Estava ficando escuro, era a hora em que o mal surgia e todos deviam estar dentro de suas casas, sãos e salvos.

Ele costumava ter uma casa, agora não tinha mais.

Por escolha dele, tinha que ressaltar.

Observou os homens e mulheres de vidas comuns e preocupações mundanas seguindo em frente. Observou as luzes cessarem pouco à pouco nas janelas dos prédios altos.

Se permitiu tirar seu luxo do casaco, rasgar de leve o pequeno embrulho e quebrar ruidosamente com os dentes um bocado, deixando a boca faminta deliciar-se com o sabor tão rico. Chocolate, seu vício, tão maltratado vício ultimamente.

Não tinha dinheiro pra comprar comida, quanto mais doces. Roubar era a melhor opção.

Por que chocolate o inebriava, tal como os cigarros, o outro item no casaco, faziam à seu melhor amigo. Por que sem o chocolate, sem os cigarros, os dois notavam que eram dois adolescentes perdidos de quinze anos, sem lar, sem comida, no frio de uma Londres hostil que eles conheciam, mas nunca haviam sido impactados de forma direta.

Não daquela forma, pelo menos.

Andar com as próprias pernas e seguir seus próprios objetivos era mais difícil do que pensavam...

Parou de comer o chocolate. Não podia dar mais que duas pequenas mordidas diárias. Ele queria manter aquela preciosidade por mais tempo. Guardou-o no bolso novamente, hora de voltar para seu esconderijo.

Não atrevia-se a chamar de casa. Nunca. Até a choupana em que nascera era mais seu lar do que aquilo.

Estava prestes a voltar quando os olhos se arregalaram. Era o dono da lojinha de que havia afanado o doce e o cigarro. Ele o olhou e apontou para um rapaz mais novo que fosse atrás dele.

Droga.

Correu com as pernas magras que costumavam ser atléticas, forçando os músculos mal alimentados. No meio do caminho e da disputa, ficaram as sacolas, o chocolate e os cigarros. O rapaz sumiu no meio da multidão de pessoas que corria, uma forte chuva começou a cair.

Maldição.

Olhou para trás e viu sua comida ser pisoteada. Seu chocolate, os cigarros de Matt.

Tudo estava acabado por causa de um maldito pirralho.

Daria tudo para ter sua arma agora. Para poder usá-la agora.

A chuva encharcou seus cabelos e o molhou até os ossos. O vento frio entrava pelas brechas de seu inútil casaco e ele tremia de forma intensa.

Chegou à casa abandonada que o abrigava, não se importando em escapar das goteiras que o seguiram desde que entrou.

Abriu a porta, deixou-se cair no sofá velho.

\- Mello? Trouxe algo? - o rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes que parecia estar dormindo na cama improvisada que tinham, perguntou.

E foi ai que o loiro começou a chorar.

Por que se sentia fraco. Por que se sentia inútil. Por que sentia todos ao seu redor dizendo "Bem que eu te avisei", no tom de seus amigos. Por que sentia o gosto amargo de uma derrota que nem sequer havia acontecido ainda. Por que se recusava a perder para ele. E por que ainda assim, mesmo estando tão longe, não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Tudo parecia lembrá-lo dele.

Mas ele não estava aqui.

Ele não estava do seu lado. Nem nunca estaria. Nunca poderia estar.

Matt estava aqui. Matt o apoiava. Matt contava consigo.

Matt o amava.

E doía tê-lo decepcionado.

O ruivo sentou-se no sofá e envolveu-o nos braços finos. O leve calor que ele fornecia já era o suficiente. Ele beijou os fios loiros e molhados e começou a sussurrar coisas aleatórias, como "Sabia que tomates são frutas?" e "Eu gostaria de ter um coelho".

Maldito fosse Matt.

Sabia que ele estava faminto. Sabia que ele estava passando por uma de suas crises mais graves de abstinência de nicotina. E ainda assim ele estava lá, cuidando dele de novo.

Mello sentia que nunca poderia retribuir, por mais que tentasse.

Talvez estivesse certo.

Selou-lhe os lábios com a boca fria e despiu-se das peças molhadas. Precisava de calor, precisava de carinho e precisava, além de tudo, retribuir.

Ver o rubor nas bochechas sardentas e o brilho dos olhos verdes era tudo o que valia a pena.

E quando entrelaçavam as mãos e deitavam nos finos cobertores no chão sujo que chamavam de cama, por breves momentos, pareciam que estavam em casa. Em seu verdadeiro lar, deixando para trás à quilômetros de distância.

Eles sorriam um pro outro, na mentira mais delicada de todas.

"Amanhã vai ser melhor" diziam os sorrisos esperançosos e tolos. "Vai dar tudo certo."

Mentiras que se conta para alguém que você tenta amar enquanto dividem um único lençol numa noite fria.

Mas uma coisa era verdade. Nunca, apesar das circunstâncias, estariam sozinhos.

Eles sempre teriam um ao outro. Até o fim.

 _"Quando a chuva cai_  
 _Nas noites mais solitárias_  
 _Lembre-se que sempre_  
 _Estarei aqui_  
 _Quando a chuva cai_  
 _Nas noites mais solitárias_  
 _Lembre-se que sempre..."_


End file.
